Forgotten Blades, Forgotten Bullets
by WalkmanX
Summary: After the world was saved by Van the Hero, everyone scattered to the four winds... Only to have The hero bring them back together... VANXHAREM!


I don't own GunxSword...

Its been six years since Van the Hero saved the world... Pricilla had moved on to become an Armor world champion, Finally being able to take care of her family and able to travel the world, she stayed in touch with everyone and still continued her journey to find Van. Elsewhere, Carmen99 had started up her info exchange business, she was trading secrets around the globe, She recieved a start-up loan from Pricilla to get things rolling and then threw herself into work, she would often miss the days she shared traveling as a hired informant. She also had finally come to terms with her feelings with Van, if she saw him again... She'd ask him to marry her. Joshua had opened up an Armor mod-repair shop behind the Pink Amigo, and helped out when it got busy. Yukiko was now working in the Pink Amigo full time, and also trying to start up a catering business. The El Dorado five were still the drinking badasses they always were, they however missed Van a great deal, but always kept in touch with Pricilla and still wanted her to marry Van. Finally Wendy, she had moved into a small house in Evergreen, Evergreen had been completely restored over the last six years, and due to Pricilla and Carmen, they setup instant transports from town to town so everyone could keep in touch. Though she wouldn't admit it, she loved Van, like Carmen she was a bit more reserved, than Pricilla but less distant than Carmen. Not a day passed that she didn't think about Van, where he was, what he was doing, had he found a new life, had he found a new love? All of these things ran through her mind when she got a knock at the door. She went to the door and opened it.

"Hey!" said two familiar voices. It was Pricilla and Carmen,They had come to visit for the first time in about three months.

"Its so nice to see you guys, come in please!" she said with no hesitation.

"I'll go make some tea, please make yourselves at home." Wendy said kindly, the girls nodded and took a look around. Wendy had kept a pretty nice home, very clean. She had pictures of her journey with Van littered about the house. Kameo had wandered into the living room and greeted the the girls. After a full greeting from the giant turtle, the girls followed him to the kitchen.

"Nice place you got here." Carmen said casually. Pricilla nodded.

"Thanks, I try to get out when possible but..." Wendy was about to continue when the kitchen door opened.

"Um, excuse me, could you spare some milk?" the man asked.

The girls turned to see the figure in the doorway. Wendy dropped the kettle she was holding, Carmen, and Pricilla looked over at the door shocked.

"Van?" they all inquired. The man looked at them.

"Is that my name?" the man girls thought it was an odd question, it was indeed Van, but it seems that he had lost his memory. Wendy simply got the milk and sat him down.

"Yes, your name Is Van, and we are all precious friends of yours." she said sweetly.

"Hmm, are you my sister?" Van asked Wendy innocently, yet rough at the same time?

"No, lets say I used to be your fiancee." Wendy said with a giggle. Carmen and Pricilla didn't take well to the joke.

"Um, actually we used to be engaged..." Pricilla said crimson cheeked. Van looked over at her.

Wendy and Carmen looked over at her incensed. Carmen started over to Van, and kissed him deeply. Wendy and Pricilla blankly awed at the action. They saw how real Carmen's feeling were for Van. They wouldn't lose though, the battle had just begun. The kiss ended and the three women started fighting with each other as Van, seemingly stunned turned to Kameo. He had on his back some milk and cool water.

"Thank you Kameo..." Van said still a bit uncomfortable with turtles. The women stopped fighting. They looked over at Van with blank expressions, then turned to look at each other and sighed. They knew this was indeed the same Van that saved the world. After sharing a quick, even if a little painful that he could remember a turtles name, that was never directly said to him, over three women he fought beside, and let into his prison of revenge, they quickly looked past that to the seemingly bigger issue.

"So, how have you been Van?" Wendy asked. He looked down, he couldn't really answer the question. he didn't remember what had happened prior to the past few months. He could sense that he had some type of connection to the three women, but hadn't the ability to remember what.

"Um, well... I've been looking for something... It's like in a dream, I see three shadows, and I want to get closer to see who or what they are, but the faster I run, and the closer I get, the farther they get..." he said turning his attention back to his food. Wendy and the others looked at each other and figured he'd fell off Dann half drunk and lost his memory. They didn't know what he'd been doing, so they just assumed that. He finished his food and then started to leave, but then collapsed on the way to the let him sleep the night, and plotted their next move.

"Did you see the scar on his neck?" Carmen asked the two.

"Where do you think he got it? I'm pretty sure he didn't have it previously." she added.

"It would seem that its possible that his amnesia and the scar could be connected, but I would'nt count on it. He could have gotten it anywhere." Wendy added.

"Well, lets think about that in the morning, we should get some rest for the time being..." Pricilla added and was off to bed.

"Who said I'd let you guys stay here?" Wendy said sarcastically.

"We're your friends!" they said simultaneously.

"And no cheating or getting ahead, we all get a fair chance at him!" Pricilla said playfully.

And with that they went to bed, and as chance as it was Vann, found his way back into their lives. The real journey was about to begin...


End file.
